The present disclosure relates to controlling and managing network performance, for example, the performance of networks provided by telecommunications companies (such as cellular phone networks) and/or internet service providers.
Today, service quality is seen as an important aspect within the telecommunications industry. To be successful in that area it is important to greatly enhance the service quality perceived by the customer. Therefore the quality as perceived by the customer needs to be measured and managed. Up until now the quality perceived by the customer could not be measured easily, if at all. Nowadays, only technical key performance indicators (KPIs) typically are measured that are not linked to the quality perceived by the customer. Investments are made on a “best effort” basis, which tends to lead to over-investment in certain parts of the production platform and under-investment in others.